1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling the luminance of a backlight assembly, a circuit for controlling the luminance of the backlight assembly, and a display device having the circuit for controlling the luminance of the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of controlling the luminance of a backlight assembly used for a display device, a circuit for controlling the luminance of the backlight assembly, which is capable of improving luminance uniformity, and a display device having the circuit for controlling the luminance of the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device capable of controlling the luminance of a backlight module has been developed. The LCD device controls the luminance of the backlight module by detecting the luminance of externally provided light using a photo-sensing part that is integrated onto a panel to control the luminance of a backlight module, thereby optimizing display characteristics.
The LCD device, however, ignores a variation of an output of a photo sensor, which is caused by temperature change, and a variation between outputs of a plurality of the photo sensors. Also, deterioration of a thin-film transistor (TFT) of the photo sensor caused by long-term use is also ignored.